In a case of an emergency such as fire of a building, a conventional elevator system switches from a normal operation to an evacuation operation. When the elevator system switches to the evacuation operation, an evacuation guide operates a key switch provided at a hall of a rescue floor and in a car. When a key switch provided at the hall of the rescue floor is operated by the evacuation guide to issue a car shuttle operation mode request, an elevator controller makes the car perform a shuttle operation between the hall and an evacuation floor determined in advance (For example, Patent Document 1).